Jimmy & MOnica
by angel9508
Summary: Jimmy starts going out with Chris's cousin. But with some twists and rumors.Is revenge really sweet?
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Jimmy. He gets a girlfriend. Toby and Rich won't be here.Manny will be mentioned.  
  
Jimmy sits on the couch of his penthouse. The phone rings. Its Manny.She wanted to know if Craig was there. Jimmy said "no, he's not here, sorry many.How did you get my number?"  
  
"Ohh, I was over at Toby's and I asked Toby and he gave me the number".  
  
"Well he's not here so Bye". As he was about to hang up Manny started flirting with him  
  
"Come on, Jimmy. Just tell me were he is. Or at least give me his number." She said trying to sound sexy  
  
"Manny are you flirting with me??" Jimmy asks  
  
"No, Never that" she says sounding innocent.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Manny. You might try and ruin their relationship. I mean he just got back together with Ashley. Their friends and I'm not trying to hurt their relationship."  
  
"But Jimmy I won't..." She doesn't finish and Jimmy hangs up  
  
Chris and Jimmy are really tight. They just watched the game yesterday.flash back  
  
Chris; so about the party dawg, can I bring my cousin. She been down since her and her boyfriend broke up. She hasn't dated anyone since. So I thought a party would lighten her up.  
  
Jimmy: aight, ya can. The party is tomorrow at eight.  
  
End of flash back  
  
There's a knock on the door. It's Chris and some girl.  
  
Chris: Oh, Jimmy this is my cousin Monica. (He says pointing and Monica and coming in) Monica: Nice to meet you jimmy. She says flashing him a white smile. Nice Crib ya got.  
  
Jimmy looked at her. He was attracted to her. She had light brown skin. Light brown eyes. Long black hair with dark blue tips.  
  
Jimmy: (whispers to Chris) "You aint tell me she was so fine".  
  
Chris: Man she's my cousin, I don't judge her.  
  
Monica comes over to them "Hey, I can whisper too." She says laughing  
  
Jimmy: we wasn't talking about anything just the game.  
  
Monica: yeah and I'm ya girlfriend.  
  
She gives him a sly smile. Jimmy get's a little confused by what she said.  
  
Jimmy: what was that supposed to mean. That's you won't go out with me?  
  
Chris" Hey, hey.This aint the dating game slash whatever." He says laughing.  
  
Monica: "well I don't know you that well but ya neva know." She says winking her eyes at him.  
  
Jimmy smiles "okay, aight. Don't leave me clueless and stuck"  
  
Chris: Are we gonna get ready to party. Or watch Martha steward teach us how to cook fish.  
  
Monica: "Aww Chris. I taped it for you. You will neva miss an episode. " She said jokingly. "Just like I neva miss and opportunity with what I want." She says looking at Jimmy innocently.  
  
Chris: AHH HAA.Funny Monica, very hilarious. (He falls to the ground) I'm dying your killing me. ( He says sarcastically).  
  
They set out all the party stuff. Chips, Dips, cola, sprite, Pizza,Popcorn,Grab the Cd's.  
  
Chris: I'ma DJ this party. It's gonna be of the chain.  
  
Monica: The only thing you can DJ is my lil brothers Blues Clues Dj set. This is not Blues clues, and Jimmy aint Steve. Please believe that.I don't know how I got related to you.  
  
Chris: Aww, says a girl who doesn't know about the birds and the bees.  
  
Jimmy: starts Laughing  
  
Monica: pretty funny you got someone sensible to laugh.  
  
There's a knock at the door. It's Craig and Ashley, followed my Emma and JT. 


	2. New Relationship

Monica: "Ohh, cute. Who did your streaks. I was gonna get red. But it looks cute." She says to Ashley.  
  
Ashley: I did them. Yours look cute. By the way I'm Ashley.  
  
Monica: I'm Monica, Dorky's cousin.  
  
Ashley: Who, Jimmy  
  
Monica: Girl ,there aint no dork in him.  
  
Ashley: I would know I went out with him. Look what I have now." She says pointing at Craig.  
  
Monica: Aww girl playa playa. I meant Chris. He's dorky.  
  
The door opens and comes Spinner, and Paige, with hazel and Terri. All the girls start chattin,and the boys start chatting.  
  
What the Boys are saying  
  
Jimmy: see that fine chick ova there with the dark blue tips. That's what I'm feelin right now.  
  
JT: she's not bad at all. Wouldn't mind havin that.  
  
Jimmy: Watch it Jt!  
  
Chris: I'm feelin Emma right now. Something bout her got a brotha ooohhh.Let me shut my mouth lil JT ova here.  
  
Jimmy: playa, what happened to Melinda?  
  
Chris: wasn't workin for me.We aint even make out. I would either get a peck on the cheek, or one quick kiss. She was holding out. Wouldn't let a brotha hold something.  
  
What the Girls are saying Monica:Jimmy,ooh.Thats' a cutie.I don't see how you gave it up.But I did see Craig. Keep ya game girl.  
  
Emma: Your cousin Chris is a hottie.  
  
Monica: Dorky, Dorky.Mr. Martha Steward??  
  
Everyone giggles at that.  
  
Paige: Wow, I never knew we could sit together and talk about nothing, and have a pretty good time.  
  
Monica: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! SHE SAYS STANDING UP.GIRLS GRAB YOUR GUYS.  
  
Christina Aguilera "dirty" starts playing. Jimmy with Monica, Craig and Ashley, Paige and Spinner. Chris and Emma. Jt, Hazel, and Terri. Suddenly Sean comes in. Monica is popping on Jimmy. Then she gets low, and pops to the floor. Emma is dancing up on Chris. Paige is grabbing Spinner, and they start kissing. Sean looks at Monica. Then at her figure. She has medium chest, and a butt. She's wearing a baby blue baby Phat velour outfit. With come baby blue pumas. Jimmy goes to get something to drink. Everyone is still dancing. Sean doesn't mind Emma he has gotten over her. Monica is sitting on the couch and lets her hair down. Sean finds himself staring at her. She looks at him.  
  
Monica: hey I'm Monica. Chris's cousin.  
  
Sean: I'm Sean.  
  
Sean sits down next to her. He looks at her up and down then she looks at the people dancing.  
  
Sean: you look hot  
  
Monica: Thanks, I can't help it." She says smiling.  
  
Suddenly Jimmy comes and Monica get's up.  
  
Jimmy: back of Sean. She's mine" He says and grabs Monica by the waist  
  
Monica: took you a while to figure that huh?  
  
Sean: Whatever.  
Sean starts Dancing with hazel. They sit down and talk about each others background. They get to know each other better. They don't realize it but suddenly their kissing. Sean asks Hazel out. She agrees. They are now a couple. Jimmy goes to his room to get more CD's.Monica follows him. He looks for more CD's.Monica sits on his bed watching Jimmy. He smiles at her.  
  
Jimmy: What, Why are you smiling??  
  
Monica: You're so fine. I've been wanting you since I came through the door. You're everything I need. I thought I could never find anyone better than my x boyfriend. You are better time infinity.  
  
Jimmy: I like you too..  
  
Monica leans over and kisses Jimmy on the lips. He runs his hands through her hair, and they fall over on the bed. She is kissing his neck. She gets on top of him, and says: "I really, I mean really like you". Sean comes in.  
  
Sean:Umm jimmy what's taking you so long with the CD's.And where is Monica.  
  
He then sees them on the bed. They don't see Sean. Monica smiles at Jimmy, and jimmy looks at her chest. He was about to kiss her neck ands he saw Sean. Monica saw Jimmy's look, and saw Sean at the door Monica gets up. "You could have said something Sean". She storms out the door. Jimmy looks at Sean. "You ruined my flo.I was getting to her. You see that body. It was gonna be mine. But you had to walk in. You couldn't even knock.". He leaves his room, and sees that his living room has become make-out central. Paige and Spinner on the couch. Chris and Emma on the floor. Craig and Ashley on the kitchen counter. Terri and JT playing game boys. Jimmy says..  
  
Jimmy: Craig ..Ashley I EAT THERE!! And laughs.  
  
Hazel: You went in there. Couldn't you tell they were doing their thing! I'm sorry Jimmy, he didn't know.  
  
Monica: Can you just take me home. Chris will look after your ouse.Or everyone can do their own thing at their own house.  
  
JT: I have to go. I'm not even supposed to be here. My mom will freak out. Bye.  
  
Terri: Great party I have to go too.  
  
Chris: Come on baby, After Party at my house." He says to Emma.  
  
Emma: Okay, But I have to be home at 11:00.  
  
Paige: Come on Spin, take me home.  
  
Spinner: Okay honey-bee.  
  
Hazel : we'll be going now" she says holding Seans arm.  
  
Jimmy: Umm , Craig, Ash you guys have to go.  
  
Craig: Aww man. Let us stay. I can't go home, Angela will interrupt.  
  
Ashley: You know Toby. It can just be us two couples. We won't interrupt you guys. Promise.  
  
Jimmy: I have homework, and its Saturday. Two projects and 3 Essays. I only did1 projects and so Essays. 


	3. New Student to Degrassi

Ashley: gets off Craig" Oh crap.I didn't do any. And tomorrow we have a date Craig. WE have to GO.  
  
Craig: Sneaky trick Jimmy. You're lucky it's true. But ash 5 assignments are no biggie.Come back. He goes after her.  
  
Monica: Well it's just us two. I got news. I might start going to Degrassi.  
  
Jimmy: That's great,wanna trade cell number? Mine is 555-7689  
  
Monica: mines is 555- will you go out with me?  
  
Jimmy: that more than 7-digits .  
  
Monica: shut up and kiss me.  
  
Jimmy: whatever you say and yes I will go out with you.  
  
Monica: grabs his shirt and frenches him." Jimmy, baby wait till I get to Degrassi" walks to the door  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean??  
  
Monica: Pushes Jimmy, "Don't play baby"  
  
Jimmy: You don't want me to push you back  
  
Monica: aww,I'm a girl, if you hurt the twins. You won't get to see them without the protection." She says giggling`  
  
Jimmy: laughs. Okay I won't hurt the twins.  
  
They take the cab to Monica's house. She doesn't live very far from Jimmy. They get to her house. She gets a letter from the mail box and reads it. Come in my room Jimmy. It read Monica Sharpe, you have been accepted to attend Degrassi Junior High. We hope you cope with the students and have a good time. See you this Monday.  
  
M..Radditch  
Principal , Radditch  
  
Monica: I'm going to Degrassi,I'm going to Degrassi!! 'She jumps up and down'.  
  
Jimmy: You know I lied. I did all my assignments. I just wanted to be with you. I really do like you. What is your real cell phone number.  
  
Monica plays with her cell phone. Jimmy's phone rings. He gets a call and a mail message. The typed message reads. I love you Jimmy. The call back number reads 555-9854.he writes back I really mean this: I love you too.  
  
Jimmy: so your number is 555-9854  
  
Monica: Yup.I circle you  
  
Jimmy: you what me??  
  
Monica : It means I love you. A heart gets broken, but a circle goes around forever.  
  
Jimmy: I circle you too.  
  
MONDAY  
  
Monica gets to school with Chris. She is wearing a mini blue jean skirt, with a blue jean jacket. She is wearing blue and black air force ones. She had a diamond necklace that said Monica. She was a wearing a diamond bracelet. With a blue and black NY cap. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with black letters that read: Jimmy's territory. She had got it made Sunday. Jimmy sees her walking to the school door. He grabs her waist.  
  
Jimmy: hey baby  
  
Monica : Like my shirt. I got it made yesterday. So all those boys won't even try. They'll know I'm yours.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, I Circle it.He ays laughing  
  
Monica: she frenches him;  
  
Mr. Simpson: Not in front of the school Jimmy. Who is this young lady?  
  
Monica: I'm Monica Sharpe. Today is my first day.  
  
Her and Jimmy walk in the school. Boys looking at her from all directions.  
  
Monica: How do I look  
  
Jimmy: Great, why?  
  
Monica: Cuz, all these boys staring at me like they neva saw a girl before  
  
Jimmy: they mad cuz, they aint got you. They have neva seen a girl as fine as you though.  
  
Monica: giggles. Well I'm gonna go to my locker I'll see you in class  
  
Jimmy: want me to walk you,  
  
Monica: Gimme yo picture. ' she hands him a pic of herself in a bikini.' You can have this if ya want  
  
Jimmy: looks in his wallet.well..here.Don 't burn it.  
  
Monica: Shut up  
  
She goes to her lockers tapes his picture in her locker. While Jimmy did dido. A boy walked up to Monica.  
  
Boy: hey I'm Jordan, How ya doin ma  
  
Monica: Umm can't ya read my shirt  
  
Jordan: bump Jimmy you need to be wit me.  
  
Monica: Bitch I got pepper spray, Get he hell out my face.  
  
Jordan: aight I see, ya feisty  
  
Jordan walks away.  
  
Goes to class. She's late. Everyone is seated. she recognizes Craig, Ashley, Paige, hazel, and Jimmy. She gives the teacher a slip. She passes Jimmy a note. It read: Boys in this school be tripping. A boy gave me his digits I aint even know him. Some guy named Jordan kept tryin to hook up with me. I had to threaten him.  
  
Jimmy wrote back: Well I know you aint flirt back or nothing. I trust you, and I circle you.  
  
Class is over and they are walking in the hallway.Jt sees Monica.  
  
JT: hey Monica. When did you start  
  
Monica: today 


	4. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia

A guy looks at JT  
  
Boy: You know her?  
  
JT: yeah,amazing thing huh?  
  
Boy: Yup.I would love a piece of that. She involved?  
  
JT: yup, with Jimmy. He might get a piece before you.  
  
The guy saw as Monica hugged Chris in the hallway. He saw jimmy like 5 mins later.  
  
Boy: hey ,aint you Jimmy??  
  
Jimmy: yeah, why?  
  
Boy: I'm Cory. You know the girl with the shirt that says 'jimmy's territory'??  
  
Jimmy: yeah, my girlfriend? Why?  
  
Cory: well she was hugging up on Chris.  
  
Jimmy: soo..That's her cousin.Chris Sharpe and Monica Sharpe.  
  
Jimmy walks away. His cell phone rings.  
  
Monica: hey baby, It's me  
  
Jimmy: who is this?  
  
Monica: who else would it be, It's me  
  
Jimmy: I know I was playin.What  
  
Monica: well, walk me home today. Come to my house after school. I have to have someone to calm me down or I will get suspended on the first day. I got to go. I love you, bye.  
  
Jimmy is confused. he didn't know what that was about. he went to Media. Monica was setting up her e-mail addy.she e- mailed Jimmy. Jimmy is Playboy567. Monica 's is Theoneulove88.  
  
Playboy567: what was the phone convo all about?  
  
Theoneulove88: This girl was talking junk in the hallway.  
  
Playboy567: why?  
  
Theoneulove88: she was tryin to hook me up with Jordan. I told her to step out my face for I kick her ass.  
  
Playboy567: you gonna fight her  
  
Theoneulove88:maybe.hername is Marcia, something like that. If she talk junk, and aint gonna chicken out. I will give it to her.  
  
Playboy567: this is 7th hour. If ya gotta do wut ya gotta do go ahead.  
  
The bell rings and Monica gets her stuff and goes to the alley.(the place Sean and Jimmy fought) there is a crowd of people following her.  
  
Jimmy: you gonna fight her?  
  
Monica: I'm of school grounds. Hold my stuff please.' She hands him her purse, messenger bookbag,and jean jacket. 


	5. The Fight

Monica puts her hair in a pony tail. takes off her earrings, puts on 3 more rings. She took of her chain, and bracelet. puts a couple of dabs of Vaseline on her face. Chris comes and take her earrings and stuff. Then suddenly when Marcia come. She doesn't even have time to put down her stuff. Monica walks up to her and punches her in the jaw. She yanks Marcia's ears, and trips her to the floor. She gets on Marcia and pulls her hair. the tracks fall out of Marcia's hair. The boys start playing with the tracks. She bangs Marcia's head on a tree. Marcia gets some strength and slaps Monica, then pulls Monica's hair. Monica screams, this is all real. She turns back and kicks Marcia in the stomach. throws leaves in her face. Busts Marcia lip, and starts slapping her. Jimmy pulls Monica off of Marcia.  
  
Jimmy: get on my back.  
  
Monica: okay  
  
He lets her get off ,when they get down the street. She puts on her earrings, fixes her hair. Puts on her necklace, and bracelet. puts on her jean jacket, and messenger backpack. She gets a toilette and whips the Vaseline of her face.  
  
Monica: Do I have any marks? Why did you break up the fight.  
  
Jimmy: it was enough, you blackened her eye, busted her lip. You was gonna kill her. You even mashed her face against a tree. NO you don't have any marks. You still fine.  
  
Monica: Okay wut you wanna do? you don't have to walk with me ya know? Why are you being so quiet. If you didn't want me to fight I wouldn't have.  
  
Jimmy:ya wanna go to your house, or mine?  
  
Monica: Mine.ya wanna make out? Or do homework. Do you still like me?  
  
Jimmy; Homework first.yeah I do. Why did you ask that  
  
Monica: sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off. You can go hom...  
  
Jimmy kissed her on the lips. They were standing there in front of Monica's apartment building. She takes his hands and puts them on her hips. He is standing behind her. she leans her head back and kissed him. Here comes Chris. He walks past and says" you guys are outside"! They go in Monica's apartment, and in her room. It is all blue. All shades of blue. She sits on her bed and says " ready?"  
  
Jimmy: to do what?  
  
Monica: Homework, unless you want to do something else?  
  
Jimmy: Are you a virgin?  
  
Monica: yeah, Your gonna dump me since I am. I would lose it to you. But with protection, I don't wanna have kids or nothing.  
  
Jimmy: I was just asking.  
  
They started doing their homework. he leaned over and they were making out hard core. Jimmy was feelin on the twins. Then Jimmy asked. "You want too??"  
  
Monica: want to do what.Have sex?If I don't you won't dump me will do.  
  
Jimmy: no, do you??  
  
Monica: I can't. I like you and all,butI've only went out with you for 3 days. Plus I'm on my period. I'm not lying to you I swear to god, Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: okay, I can wait. I'm not trying to pressure you. You don't have to.  
  
They finished their Homework,and Jimmy was leaving.Monica had to go to Chris's House to get something for their grandma.Monica opened the door.Emma and Chris were making out.  
  
Jimmy: Emma, emma, Emma.What kind of rainforest are you saving  
  
Emma gets up.  
  
Emma: the Chrislips Rainforest  
  
Monica: Never heard of it  
  
Emma: Chris's Lips Rainforest.  
  
Monica: Chris,where that letter,and the picture of baby Micheal at? Grandma wanted them.  
  
Christ: they in my mama's room on her dresser.  
  
Monica: goes upstairs with Jimmy and get the things they needed.We could order a pizza,and watch a movie,at my crib or yours.  
  
Jimmy: Mines,cuz you parents could come Mine are gone. 


	6. Pregnancy Rumors

As they headed towards Jimmy's house, Monica saw JT with Alex. "Wow" that boy just wants some fun." She then giggled. "Sooo...Who ya think won the fight?" Monica asked with a little grin. "You know YOU did, I had to pull you off" Jimmy said, as they approached his apartment building. "Hey Mr. Sanchez" Jimmy said as they got on an Elevator. "Umm...What do you fear' Monica said starting up a conversation. "What do you mean?" Jimmy responded.  
  
Monica: *playing with her hair* "Like for example...I fear planes, I mean so much can happen, they can catch on fire, they can crash, you're so high up in the air" she said.  
  
Jimmy then responded "Umm I don't really know" He said as they entered his apartment. As Jimmy picked up his mail, and sat in the living room. "My moms pregnant" He said out the blue. "Wow, How long?" She said excited. "She's about 3 months" He said with a slight laugh. "You go big brodda" Monica replied with a little giggle, as she leaned on him on the couch. As she was leaning back she took a glimpse at her watch. "The game is ooonnnn.They putting it early today: Pistons vs. Sixers. As they watched the game...they then decided to watch a movie. After making out and watching a few of "civil brand" Monica and Jimmy dozed off.  
  
As she awoke it was around 6:58 P.M. She saw as Jimmy was still fast asleep. The part when the girls were fighting during the volleyball game was on. "Wake up you lil early bird" Monica said shaking Jimmy and giggling. "What" Monica asked as she and he started wrestling. Just then the door knob was jiggling, and Jimmy's mom came in the door. She didn't look like she was expecting at all. "Hey, you must be Monica" Jimmy's mother said as she walked in through the door. Monica then got up and helped her with her bags. "Hi....how's the baby?" Monica couldn't help but ask. "Ohh she's fine, I just found out the sex...so Jimmy hope you're not an overprotective bro, but that can be a good thing at times" Mrs. Brooks said with a slight giggle. As Jimmy got his mother something to drink, Monica then grabbed her coat and decided to head out. Since it was now 7:08 P.M. "It was nice meeting you" She said heading towards the door, with Jimmy behind her. "I'll be back in a few mom" Jimmy told his mother. "Okay honey, I'll be taking a long nap." She said heading towards her bedroom. As they arrived to her house...about a block down, Monica gave him a kiss, as she headed towards her room. She hoped and prayed for Jimmy's mother's pregnancy to go well.  
  
As Monica got to school the next day, everyone was rowdy about the fight. Marcia, was living hell, she wanted a way to get back at her. While she was walking down the hallway, mumbling about how much she hated Monica. The scratches and bruises she had from the fight were HORRIBLE. Everyone would laugh at her all day. One of her friends stopped her.  
  
Friend: Whoa Marcia, what the heck?  
  
Marcia: If you would have came to school instead of hanging with jack this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Marcia said "this' while pointing at her face. She briefly explained to her friend Erin what happened, which was brought to Erin's attention that Monica was in most of her classes.  
  
As Monica, was in the bathroom, with Ashley, applying lip gloss, and talking. Erin was peeking at the door, hoping to get some dirt. "Guess who's pregnant" Monica told Ashley excitingly. After that statement Erin closed the door. "Jimmy's mom" Monica said, but Erin didn't hear that part. "Who found out first". Ashley asked, "ME!" Monica said when Erin opened up the door to listen in again. Ashley then dug in her ears "Who's mom again" she said as Erin feared she'd be caught and beat up. "JIMMY" Monica said as they then headed to class. Of course all Erin heard was "Guess who's pregnant...ME...JIMMY" Erin then pieced it together. It brought a smile to her face. She then went to boys that flirted with Monica, and said "She's pregnant...by Jimmy" she went around saying. Word soon spread. Everyone looked at Monica funny, and wondered how Erin knew. Marcia had a note from home. She's been sick with the stomach flu, but it wasn't bad. She's constantly go to the bathroom. She was aloud to do so. Then it got worse and she had to stay home for a while. Erin spread it around that, "Monica is pregnant, and dropped out of school". Because of the constant bathroom visits, and absents...people that didn't know her were believing. 


	7. Easedropping

Jimmy came out of his room dressed in a black T-shirt with a mic on it, which had the words 'Hop Hop', written at the bottom on the mic, in white letters. With black jeans, hanging loosely on his thighs, and black and white air force ones, on his feet he made his way to the kitchen. He grinned as his mom was sitting on the couch, watching her favorite soap Opera—titled 'Passions'. "Jimmy Hun, could ya get me some fruit, there's a fruit cup in the fridge, and you little sister needs some fruit" she said happily. She had always wanted a daughter.  
  
Jimmy couldn't help but grin as he took the fruit cup out. As he held the pretty large cup filled with small amounts of strawberries, kiwi, mango, watermelon, and some grape. Jimmy grinned as he approached his mother, the woman was full of surprises. "I mean mom, your only 3 months, how do ya even know the sex of the baby"? He asked. It was a bit odd.  
  
All he got was a smile from his mother, until she finally spoke. "Jimmy, your dad said the same about you being a boy. I was three months, saying you were a boy. And you came out a boy. My mother was the same way. If she had a girl during her 3rd month of pregnancy, she'll have this feeling, What I had with you. A couple days ago I met my third month, took me a couple of days but I got the feeling Jimmy" she said looking into her son's eyes. As she then heard the voice of Teresa she then shushed her son, and started tearing up the fruit cup.  
  
Slowly getting up, and grabbing a Gatorade out the fridge James Brooks, headed to his room. As he threw himself on his bed the phone started ringing. Lazily as he could Jimmy, slowly reached for the phone. "Hello" he said into the mouthpiece. "Hey baby" Monica tiredly said into the phone. She had spent the day lying in bed. Luckily she could get rest. But the thing was that she had to get her tonsils taken out the next week. "Feeling any better?" Jimmy asked seeing if she made any progress. "Yeah, my stomach a little better. But I got this headache and cold that won't quit" she said coughing. "But it's staring to go down, I gotta get my tonsil's taken out the day after tomorow, so I won't be back 'til sometime next week" she said as she waited for the lemon tea to cool down.  
  
"I hope ya surgery goes alright," Jimmy said wishing the best for his girlfriend. He hadn't been with anybody since Ashley. AS Monica had to take a nap because of her headache; she ended the phone conversation with Jimmy. As the exchanged their good-bye's, Jimmy had no Idea what he would be in the next morning.  
  
As James Brooks, walked down the halls of Degrassi, he saw some happy looks from a couple of guys. He had no idea what the fuss was about that is until a guy stopped him. "Hey, you hit dat up bro." he said extending his hand as if he would receive a hand back for Jimmy. "Dude, what are you talking about" Jimmy had no idea. "Umm, Monica, Ya girl, she pregnant" he said hinting to him. Jimmy was pissed off. If this was some kind of joke it wasn't at all funny. "She is not pregnant" he said walking away from him getting pretty mad.  
  
AS he reached his first hour class. The first face that was in his belonged to Gavin Mason. "Is it true"? Was all he asked. Not a 'hey Jimmy' nothing, but a question, which wasn't even a sentence. "Is what true Spin?" he asked. He wanted to know, who was spreading rumors about his girlfriend. "We keep telling him it isn't, and that Monica just has a stomach flu, and she'll be back next week" Hazel tried to explain. "But he said he won't believe it until he hears it from you".  
  
"So is it?" Gavin asked once more. "No it's not," Jimmy said, not wanting to go off on his good friend. "Chill out, she'll be back next Monday" At that moment Erin walked in. Having had some classes with Monica, who was in Jimmy and the others' classes also. Hearing 'she'll be back next week' Erin wanted more. She truly believed the girl was pregnant. 'What a slut' she thought to herself, grinning. "No she won't, she'll be back sometime around next Wednesday, she has to go to surgery the day after tomorrow" Jimmy said. Over ridded with joy, Erin raced out the classroom. With some kids still wandering the halls. She made up an excuse that she left something in her locker. As she saw Marcia at her locker, putting some ointment on a scar. "Damn Marcia, she did it that bad?" Erin said grinning. "No, I tried to peel the scab, but scratched it, what do ya want?" Marcia replied.  
  
"You will not believe this, Monica is getting an abortion" Erin let out, with a smile on her face. "Shut up" Marcia said grinning, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I know, she is. She's going to surgery on Wednesday, she'll be back next week" she said smiling. "Get to class ladies" a teacher, said to the happy girls. The halls had cleared up pretty fast. "Give me a pencil or something." Erin said, remembering the lie she told the teacher.  
  
As she was handed one, she made her way to class. Flashing the pencil into the teachers face, as she took a seat with a huge grin on her face. "Revenge is sweet, especially rumors, very when it's true" she whispered to her self. 


End file.
